Total Drama Island- Series 6
by JordanEskins
Summary: When 22 new campers are brought to Camp Wawanakwa to battle for 1,000,000, they will do anything they can to win the coveted prize.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Total Drama Island and all characters are my own.**

**Author's note: Took some time coming up with each character so hope you enjoy ready and please review your thoughts on the chapter.**

Chapter 1: Welcome Campers!

"Welcome to the sixth season of Total Drama Island!" Chris Mclean announced, stood on the infamous dock of shame with his polished smile.

The camera panned a shot across the island, showing the worn down cabins and estranged wildlife that roamed in the forest. The shot then showed two different coloured helicopters; one yellow and one blue. They both revealed a banner that dangled from the metal brims of the copters, the yellow banner depicted a jaguar, looking vicious and the other, showed a shark underwater.

The camera then panned back to Chris, who still stood there with the same gleaming smile smacked on his face. He brushed his fringed out of his face then flicked as he began to walk into the campsite.

"22 campers will face the wrath of the island and will live here, in Camp Wawanakwa for the next 3 weeks for the chance to win £1,000,000. They will have to face tough challenges, eliminations, each other, but worst of all, Chef's cooking."

The camera then showed Chef, Chris' right hand man, pouring a bottle of poison into a bowl of soup. He smiled and let off his husky laugh.

The shot then showed Chris sitting in the outhouse/confessional booth, with a peg clamped to his nose, visible stench was emanating from last season's contestants.

"When the contestants want to dish the dirt on their fellow competitors, and believe me, they will, then they can come here to talk in the privacy of the confession booth."

Chris then sat on one of the 11 logs than were placed behind a roaring campfire, he held a plate of ten marshmallows, still with his signature smile.

"After each day, one camper will not receive a marshmallow, which represents a place on the Island, and that camper will have to walk down the dock of shame and climb aboard the S.S boat of losers where they can never come back… Ever!"

The theme song then played, showing the 22 campers getting up to shenanigans.

Chris stood on the dock of shame once again, wearing dark sunglasses as the sun shone on camp Wawanakwa. The boat of losers docked and Chris walked towards it. He took off his glasses and greeted the first contestant.

"Carley, how you doing?" Chris grinned. Carley, who was wearing a floral dress with pink sandals and brunette hair that flowed down her back smiled and shook Chris' hand.

"It's lovely to be here Chris, I can't wait to take part in this year's series."

The boat appeared once again, holding another contestant.

"David?" Chris asked, puzzled by who just got off the boat. Carley's gasp was heard off camera as they stared at the naked man who stood among them.

"Yeah, it's me." He hugged Chris, who shrieked in disbelief. He wormed his way out and warned David off.

"Dude, where's your clothes?" Chris questioned. David looked shocked by this question as he looked himself up and down.

"Bro, I'm a nudist, this is how I live." Chris leaned back, then straightened up again.

"Well, it's a free country dude." David stood beside Carley, who denied his request for a hug.

"I think our next camper has arrived, lets welcome; Kyle!"

A reasonably tall man glided onto the dock, he has spiky dark hair and dark eyes, he wore a sleeveless top with '#SWAG' written on it. He also wore scagged jeans and black trainers.

"Yo dude, good to see you it's been a while." Kyle slapped Chris on the back and they undertook in a secret handshake that Chris awkwardly completed with ease.

"Excuse me?" Carley interrupted. The boys looked at her, Kyle strolled over to where she and David stood.

"What, Chris and I were close back in the day." Carley sighed and the three stood, awaiting the next camper to arrive.

**Confession-Chris**

"We were in the same gym class, what can I say?"

**End**

The boat arrived, allowing the next camper, McKenzie to get off onto the dock. She wore a light red blazer and dark skinny jeans. She also had a guitar case on her back and her blond hair was tied back into a ponytail.

McKenzie high-fived Chris and joined the others, She stood beside Carley who admired her top class guitar.

"Had it since I was a little girl, I've written hundreds of songs with it, It's my friend." McKenzie covered her face like she was embarrassed but Carley put her hands on her shoulders and smiled.

"Don't be worried about it, that's so sweet, I've always wanted to play the guitar, it looks so cool." McKenzie smiled and stood back into line.

**Confession-Carley**

"What a weirdo, I have no idea what she was talking about, I mean; come on! The guitar looked like it's lived in the dump for six years."

**End**

"Frieda!" Chris announced. She jumped off the boat which sent a gasp through the campers. She wore a dress completely made from rags and no shoes. She also wore a leaf hat that covered her shaved head. Around her neck, was a ring of voodoo heads strung into a necklace.

Frieda did not speak but instead walked straight past Chris and ignored the other contestants. She pulled out a green coloured mat and sat with her legs crossed; meditating.

**Confession-Carley**

"Seriously?"

**End**

"Next up, it's Paul!" As announced, Paul got off the boat. He wore a luminous green cap and gold chains around his neck. He wore a leather jacket and blue tracksuit bottoms. Paul swaggered over to Chris, shook his hand then patted his back.

"Yo mate, my names Piole!" He snapped at Chris, who now looked confused.

"That's what I said… Paul."

"No! P-I-O-L-E." Chris was bewildered. The two names were pronounced the same.

"Well, welcome to camp Wawanakwa Piole." Chris chuckled. He swaggered towards the campers and got a warm welcome from everyone… But Carley.

"What's with name change?" Carley snapped, Piole adjusted his cap to contemplate Carley's question.

"Well that's my stage name, my name for when I make it as a big time rap star."

**Confession-Piole**

"Yeah, I think this show will be a great platform for me to show my mega rap talent y'know?"

**End**

"Next contestant is… Johnson." Chris called on the next contestant, who clumsily fell onto the dock. Chris scurried over to the fallen man. "You okay bro?"

"Yeah, I'm cool." Johnson assured dizzily, as he began to stand to his feet, which were covered with brown high-tops which matched his eyes and curled hair. He joined the other campers and awaited the next contender.

Johnson's attention was immediately brought to the next contender, along with the other boys, he was on the brink off drooling as Sienna got off the boat.

"This is where the hit TV show is filmed? Really?" Sienna strutted towards Chris who had the same reaction as the other males. He was mesmerised by her stunning gold hair that was tied into a bow at the top of her head, and the skin tight, midriff top she wore and the mini skirt that clutched her legs.

"Hello Sienna." Chris flirted, Sienna ignored his influences and brushed her hair.

"You really think that I would ever date a dead-end, verging on ancient TV presenter? Well I'm sorry but I have much higher standards."

**Confession-Sienna**

"As much as I hate being on this run down Island, I might as well do what I can to win."

**End**

"Becka." Chris announced as the lean, blond haired, blue eyed girl stumbled off the boat. She wore a bright orange tube top and green shorts; she also wore a floral hair band and red sandals.

"Hey Rick!" Becka excitedly ran over to the host and hugged him; she then threw her suitcase into the crowd of contestants who angrily looked on.

"The names Chris…" Chris awkwardly explained. Becka seemed to ignore him and walked off without a care in the world.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sienna snapped at Becka, who had no idea what was going on.

"Shouldn't you hotel staff take my bags to my room now?" Sienna looked furious as she picked up Becka's bags, ready to throw them at her head, when Carley interrupted.

"Hey, calm down, she's just a bit confused. I'm Carley nice to meet you." The two girls became acquainted as Sienna stormed of further down the dock.

**Confession-Becka**

"So I'm not staying in a five star hotel?"

**End**

As the boat approached the dock of shame, a head was seen poking out of the top window. It was the head of a dark skinned male, whose head was shaved around the sides leaving a blond mop on the top. His lips were perched and he had green eyes.

"It looks like Yohan has arrived." The amazingly tall man took one step to stand beside Chris. "How tall are you man?" He asked, having to look up high.

"I'm about 8 foot 4." Yohan announced, confidently. The other campers stood in awe of his height. "Yeah I'm the tallest man on Earth." He gloated.

He then strode over to the other campers who still basked in his glory. Sienna looked away but didn't realise the camera still watched her.

"I'll make sure he's in my team." She whispered to herself.

"Well we have our first ten campers. Could Yohan, Sienna, Carley, McKenzie, Frieda, David, Johnson, Kyle, Becka or Piole be the winner? Come back after this commercial break where we will meet our final 12 campers; there will be tantrums, tears but most of all, drama!"


End file.
